Finding Nemo Interviews
by Florida's Firefly
Summary: The first interview is with Marlin! The next one should be with Dory... RR pleez!


A/N: I DON'T OWN NEMO, PIXAR DOES!!! BWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Well, hang on, I DO own 9 shares of Pixar............  
  
Alright, this is the first in a series of FN character interviews I made up. I know there are supposed to be interviews on the DVD, but I doubt this is ANYTHING like it. I KNOW I have lots of other things to catch up on, but I had to put this up and my imagination is sparkling bew ideas back up again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Larry: Hi! I'm Larry the Parrotfish. Today, I'm going to introduce you to the stars of Pixar's newest hit movie, Finding Nemo. And I'd like to thank all of them for giving their time to speak with us. First up, we have the main star of the movie, Marlin. Marlin, thank you for taking a moment to talk with us today.  
  
Marlin: Well, thank you for inviting me, Larry. It's a pleasure to be here.  
  
Larry: First of all, I must say congratulations on the movie. It really is amazing!  
  
Marlin: Oh, wouldn't it be amazing if it was the highest-grossing animated film of all time?  
  
Larry: Oh, go on! You dreamer, you.  
  
Marlin: Yeah, well, let's cut to the chase. -_-;;  
  
Larry: Um, right. Now Marlin, tell us about what makes your role so essential to the moral and plot of the story.  
  
Marlin: Well, I play the role of Nemo's father in the movie, er, which I have had plenty experience in over the years with him, um, considering that's who I am. I'm really timid and shy, as all clownfish are. And, uh, he's a single father - Very overprotective of his son. And…I think it's an important character because, you know, there are a lot of single parents out there, sadly, but I think he's basically every parent in the body of a fish. ^^  
  
Larry: Is there any way that you can relate with your character in the movie?  
  
Marlin: Uhmmmmm, no…Well, maybe a little…Maybe a lot. O-Okay, yeah, okay, yes. Yes, I can. I'll admit it, that's one of the things the filmmakers didn't make up. I-I am constantly on Nemo's tail just to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Everyone does expect me to be funny just because I am a clownfish. And, basically, ever aspect of the character in the movie is a trait that me myself possesses. In a way, uh, I didn't ACT, I just kinda…was myself. O_o  
  
Larry: So, what was it like working with a girl with memory loss?  
  
Marlin: *rolls eyes and chuckles* Oh, gee, Dory's just a character. It's no surprise to me, but she ended up ad-libbing a LOT because she constantly forgot her lines, and, uh, she DOES speak in many dialects of whale. But thank heavens she can read human, because we had stagehands off camera sometimes with posters with her script on them. Sometimes, you can even see in the movie how she glances off-camera to look at them. But we've become pretty close, uh, we still keep in touch a lot. And when she can remember her lines, she is really a fantastic actress. Even in the scene we like to call 'Please Don't Go Away', I was seriously trying not to cry; she just really put her heart into it, making it seem almost real!  
  
Larry: And, uh, is your relationship with her GROWING or DEVELOPING in any way?  
  
Marlin: *raises eyeridge* What are you getting at?  
  
Larry: Nothing. ~_^  
  
Marlin: *blushes and clears throat* Uhh, any more questions?  
  
Larry: Yes, last one. Are you hoping to participate in a sequel anytime soon?  
  
Marlin: Oh, how could I say no?! A sequel would be great!! There has been some talk about a possible Finding Nemo 2, and I'm sure Andrew will be returning to the director's chair once we get a good plotline. Personally, I think a really good title would be-  
  
Larry: Finding Nemo 2: Marlin Marries Dory *realizes what he just said and slaps fins over his mouth*  
  
Marlin: WHAT?!  
  
Larry: O_O Annnnd that's all the time we have for now, ladies and gentlemen! Stay tuned for more after this break and FOR PETE'S SAKE TURN THE CAMERA OFF BEFORE THIS GUY BREAKS MY NECK!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There ya have it! I'm gonna try to do interviews with as many of the characters as possible. R+R pleez! 


End file.
